Winter Morning
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Another wintery morning in Seattle rises and as George ponders Alex and his relationship, Alex finds warmth from within his lover's arms. GeorgeAlex Slash. Don't like, don't read.


Hey, everyone! Okay, so I know that I should be working on my other stories right now, but I just couldn't resist. Hoestly, I was a bit disappointed about how little reviews I got for _Start Of Something New_ (hint hint), but I decided to give it another shot. Anyway, I hope you all like this one.

Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, would I be writing this? No. It would be an actual episode.

Winter Morning  
One-shot

_**Seattle**_

Brown hair spread across the white pillow, George's eyebrows furrowed and he buried his face into the bare neck of the body he held close to his chest. Bare chest against bare chest, naked legs tangled together, another man's cheek lying comfortably on top of George's locks. He could hear his cell phone vibrating against the wooden night table, alerting him that he had an hour and a half before he and his companion had to leave. George gently kissed the man's earlobe. "Alex," he whispered. "Wake up."

Alex groaned, shaking his head tiredly. "Don't wanna," he mumbled.

George chuckled, slowly tracing circles on the small of Alex's back. When Alex's soft gasp reached his ears, George silently congratulated himself on finding the intern's sensitive spot. "Ticklish?"

"No," Alex choked out through his soft laughter. He buried his face into George's chest in an attempt to muffle the sound.

George nuzzled his nose against the top of Alex's head. "Liar." He nudged the other man's forehead. "Come on. We need to get up."

Alex groaned again, being especially stubborn today. The winter air was so cold and since his landlord had turned off his heat, George's body had been his only source of warmth.

"We really should start going to my place."

"The girls never shut up."

"At least _we_ have heat."

Alex raised his eyebrow, smirking tiredly.

George rolled his eyes, pulling the covers away and causing Alex to cling to him tighter. He sat up, pulling his companion with him as the frigid air hit his bare body and he shuddered. "Why'd your landlord shut off the heat again?" he asked, instantly regretting it.

"Couldn't pay," Alex mumbled, biting his lip. He hated admitting that his money had been running low. Recently, he'd found himself relying on George more than he'd like to admit. It had been hard since his mother had gotten sick and he'd found himself sending most of his income to his mother, hoping to help the aging woman.

George hid his frown as he pulled Alex into his lap. He knew that Alex had noticed his growing worry. Long ago, George had noticed Alex's weight fading away and the skin around his ribs tightening. It had broken his heart watching as the other man's face got thinner and the life in his eyes faded until they only showed how tired he was. He wasn't sure if he should admire Alex for surviving the hardship without much complaint or hate him for not letting him help. Alex never wanted to accept help from anyone, not even from his boyfriend.

His boyfriend.

God, it still sounded so weird. They'd been together for nearly three months now and he could still barely believe it. Three months of kisses, badly hidden glances, and—he couldn't deny it—_great_ sex. Sometimes he really wanted to doubt that he was the only man Alex had been with, but when he thought back to their beginning and Alex's frightened eyes flashed across his mind, George knew there was no doubt that he was a first for Alex.

They still hadn't completely come out. The other interns knew, along with Dr. Bailey and—sadly—his friends' boyfriends. George _really_ had to remind Meredith and Cristina what a secret was. Not only that, but he also had a sinking suspicion that the Chief knew, too...though that may have been because he'd kissed Alex in the middle of the nursery. They'd separated to a shocked Addison and Alex had hidden his blushing face in George's shoulder. With his luck, she'd mentioned it to the Chief. The man had been giving Alex and him some strange looks lately.

Alex moaned softly, his body falling limp against George. George's worried calls echoed in his ears and his body shook with his boyfriend's gentle yet frantic shakes. "'M fine," he mumbled, words slurring.

George sighed. "No, you aren't. Alex-"

"I can handle it, George."

"Then stand up."

Alex scowled, knowing that he couldn't if he tried. He could barely bring himself to raise an arm, much less his entire body. "I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah." He gently stroked Alex's chest, hoping to comfort his weakening partner. Alex had been getting weaker, his body not used to his sudden change in lifestyle. He bit the inside of his cheek as his hand bounced with the ups and downs of Alex's ribs.

Alex stared up at George curiously. "George?"

"That's it," he muttered. "I'm calling Izzie and having her make you two dozen cupcakes. You're too thin."

"Chocolate?" Alex asked hopefully.

George kissed Alex's cheek. "Whatever you want."

Alex was silent for a moment. "You do realize we're still naked, right?"

"No," George admitted. "My body went numb a while ago." He paused. "And another thing?"

"What?"

"You're staying at my place from now on. I really don't feel like finding out you got hypothermia because you were too proud to admit you were cold."

Alex groaned, knowing the girls wouldn't drop the topic if he did stay with George. Ever since Izzie had gotten over him, all she'd done was go on about how cute George and he were together. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Damn it," Alex muttered. "So...about work-"

"Funny. Real funny, Alex. You aren't going." George's voice held no room for argument. But would Alex really stop there?"

"Oh, come on."

Of course not. This _was_ Alex Karev after all.

"You aren't going," George said firmly. "With your luck, you'll go into brain surgery and pass out. That and I'd rather not have my friends think I starve my boyfriend."

Alex rolled his eyes, knowing George would never lay a hand on him in any way. George had gotten more protective since he'd confided in him about his father. "If I miss a good surgery, it's your head."

George chuckled. "Duly noted."

Alex pushed himself up, gently kissing George. "Good." He paused. "Don't you have work?"

George grabbed his cell phone, quickly dialing a number. "Izzie? Yeah, it's me." He paused. "I'm not going in today." He rolled his eyes. "No, Alex is sick." He mockingly glared at his boyfriend who had slapped his arm. "Yeah, okay. We'll be coming by later, so I'll see you when you get off. Bye." He tossed the phone to the side.

"Did you _have_ to tell her I'm sick?"

"Yes." George wrapped his arm around Alex's waist.

"So we have the whole day?"

George kissed his neck. "Yup."

Alex pretended to think. "Whatever will we do?" He asked jokingly and sounding a lot like a princess from a bad fairytale.

George smirked. "Like you don't know."

_The End_

Anime Girl23: YAY! Done! I hope you all liked it!

Alex: Do you enjoy making me so pathetic in your damn stories?

Anime Girl23: You're not pathetic...just submissive.

Alex: And that's better?

Anime Girl23: Well, you're such a jackass in the show, it's fun to make you more vulnerable in fanfictions.

Alex: You frighten me.

Anime Girl23: Good. Anyway, everyone, **_PLEASE REVIEW_**! Reviews really cheer me up after a bad day.

Until next time!


End file.
